


can't find it in my soul

by akire_yta



Series: companionverse [4]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Gen, PTSD, akificlets, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: companion!Spencer<br/>( can't cry these tears - garbage )</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't find it in my soul

The worst thing about PTSD, Spencer decided, was that you never knew when it was going to strike. David told him that he'd grow through it, but right now, curled up in his bunk, panting hard as he eased out of the panic attack, Spencer also decided that David was a psychobabbling asshole.

Skin slick with sweat, Spencer eased out of his bunk and listened; he'd retreated to the bus as soon as he'd felt the old, unforgettable fear grip him, but he had no idea how much time had passed, whether the others were still playing some stupid version of Calvinball, or whether they'd gotten hot and come back in. But the bus was quiet, only the distant sounds of the tour filtering in through the metal walls.

Spencer went into the kitchenette and found a bottle of water in the fridge. He cracked the lid and guzzled half of it, trying to wash the metallic taste and the memory of dust from his throat.

He froze as Brendon cleared his throat. But the expected question never came; Spencer heard Brendon move into the lounge. Despite himself, Spencer followed.

Brendon was sitting on the sofa, all the crap that usually got piled on it cleared onto the floor. "Come here," Brendon said, patting the spot beside him. Spencer sat down warily, flinching at the first touch of Brendon's hand on his shoulder. But Brendon was calmly persistent, and soon Spencer was curled up on his side, Brendon's lap his pillow. "Shh," Brendon soothed, stroking his hair. "I'll keep a look out."

It was the promise Spencer hadn't realized he needed to hear. He sighed and fell asleep, the rhythm of Brendon's breathing drowning out the sound of drums.


End file.
